a guest
by nelle0689
Summary: Carly and her friends are making another video with someone who they do not know. Well read this to find out who they are
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for iCarly

This is my first fanfic for iCarly. So please forgive me for all the wrong grammar.

**Bold- for what the narrator is saying**

_Italics- the person's thought in his/her mind_

**Carly is so excited about the video they are making in . And guess what, their guest is……….**

"Carly who are our guest?" said Sam very excited. "I don't know." Said Carly. "uhhhh! What the heck it's our own show but we do not know the guests! What a bummer!" said Sam a little bit down. "Oh that's" "Not so good Freddie" said Carly. "sad…." Said Freddie continuing what he said. _"Maybe it's the big fat priest!" _said Sam in her mind. _"Maybe it's… hmmm who can it be?" _said Freddie in his mind. "Hey Sam, Freddie what are you thinking?" "Uhhmm the guest!" said Freddie and Sam. " So who do you think it is?" said Carly thinking.

**After a while they thought of someone….**

"Hey, Hey, Hey!!" said someone knocking on the door. "Oh my gosh!" said Sam. "It's the guest!" they all said and ran to the door very excited. "Wait a minute do not open the door!" said Sam fixing her hair. "Hey faster!!" said Freddie excitedly.

**And when they opened the door they saw someone who is VERYYY familiar…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Hey, Hey

_Hey, Hey, Hey!!" said someone knocking on the door. "Oh my gosh!" said Sam. "It's the guest!" they all said and ran to the door very excited. "Wait a minute do not open the door!" said Sam fixing her hair. "Hey faster!!" said Freddie excitedly._

"Okay I'm ready." Said Sam. When they opened the door they shrieked "WHAT!!" said Sam, Carly and Freddie. "no you can't be" said Carly. "No your not!" said Sam. "Yes you are NOT!!" said Freddie.

**Guess who its is the one and only SPENCER.**

"Are you the guest spencer?" Carly said in a CURIOUS but slightly disappointed. "No I am not!" "huh?" said Carly. "If it isn't you who can it be?" Freddie asked Spencer. "I was going up to finish my sculpture named elephant on a crab,--" "the what?!" carly and sam said. "oh. Nevermind. Anyway, I just met your guests awhile ago asking me where carly shay lives and I said I don't know. And—" "I don't understand." Freddie said while spencer was till talking. "oh okay." Spencer said. "I'll just tell it to you from the beginning."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Spencer's POV_

_When I was buying a smoothie at the NEW smoothie bar at the Washington street. Sombody ask me where Carly Shay lives. And I asked them why are they asking that kind of question they said that they are the guests of iCarly. And I said I don't know._

_End of POV_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"that's all." Spencer said. "WHAT?!" the three teenagers shouted. "I can't believe you met our guests!" carly shouted. "What I didn't or did i." Spencer said kind of cracked. "I can't believe you told them that you don't know where carly is!" Freddie added. "I can't believe that there is a NEW smoothie bar!" sam shouted jumping happily. Carly and Freddie gave sam a what-if-there-is-a-new-smoothie-bar look. "what?! I'm hooking up for new flavors." Sam said while she stopped jumping. "But I know who they are." Spencer said while picking up the vanilla smoothie he just bought. "WHO!?" said the three. "It's the--" "Freddie, are you there?" Freddie's mom shouted loudly. "Oh no! Hide me." Said Freddie going behind Carly. "Why?" Carly asked. "Maybe his mom is going to give him tic baths." Sam said. "I DON'T HAVE TICS!!" Freddie said kind of irritated. "She's here Mrs. Benson!" Spencer shouted. "SPENCER!" said Carly, Sam and Freddie. Mrs. Benson arrived at the 3rd floor and saw Freddie hiding behind carly, sam looking irritated, and carly who keeps telling Freddie not to hide behind her. "fredward benson!! Are you hiding from your mom again?" mrs. Benson asked Freddie while going towards him who was hiding behind carly. "no I'm not hiding mom!" Freddie said. "now, now, it's time for your tic bath!" mrs. Benson said while dragging Freddie out of the door. "I told you mom I DON'T HAVE TICS!" Freddie shouted as they come out of the door. "So Spencer can you tell us who the guests are?" Carly asked.

**Sorry if it's kinda short. Please wait for the next chapter. Cause guess what you'll meet the GUESTTT!! So please review!**


End file.
